Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network system.
Description of Related Art
With advances in network technology, various kinds of network systems, such as server systems or data centers, are widely used in our daily lives.
A typical network system (e.g., a data center) includes a plurality of servers, a plurality of switches, and at least one spine switch. The servers can contain a plurality of virtual machines. Through a network infrastructure, the virtual machines in different servers can communicate with each other via the switches and the spine switch. However, in a traditional network infrastructure, when there are a large number of servers, an extremely large table must be maintained in the spine switch to record all the MAC addresses of the virtual machines, such that the packets can be forwarded according to the MAC addresses of the virtual machines. As a result, a considerable hardware resource is utilized to maintain the table, and the performance of the spine switch will be degraded as a result of processing an enormous amount of data, such that the performance of the network system in transmitting packets will be negatively affected.
Thus, there is an urgent need in the field to reduce the scale of the table maintained in the network.